


New Day Dawning

by Devilc



Category: Blade Trinity
Genre: D/s, M/M, Porn Battle, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-15
Updated: 2010-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-06 08:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilc/pseuds/Devilc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal King's vow to never go back lasted less than 15 minutes after Drake walked into the room where Danica Talos had had him chained as bait in the trap they prepared for Blade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Day Dawning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Pr0n Battle 8](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/10575.html). Prompt -- Drake/Hannibal King, claim, fangs, master, secret, consort, hell-on-earth, new breed, hunter, slave, pet, fight, family, strong, reclaim, chains, broken, snuggle, hide, keep, war, decorate, pierce, tattoo, reject, sunlight.

Hannibal King's vow to never go back lasted less than 15 minutes after Drake walked into the room where Danica Talos had had him chained as bait in the trap they prepared for Blade.

Something about the ~~man~~ vampire made Hannibal go rock hard in his pants. Maybe it was his eyes, like Blade's in a way. Full of hell-on-earth kept chained, leashed, mastered -- but only just.

"What are you looking at?" Hannibal snarled, not backing down.

Drake _smiled_ at him, making Hannibal shiver in his bonds. Looking at Jarko, Drake said, "Talos informs me that he was once her pet."

Jarko nodded.

With preternatural speed, Drake reached out, seized Hannibal's lip and peeled it down. Finding nothing there, he looked at Hannibal's wrists, his arms, his shoulders, his legs. "Where's his mark?"

Laughing, Jarko unbuttoned and unzipped Hannibal's pants, yanking them down, revealing more than enough. "I see you got a big ole crush on him," Jarko crooned.

"He bathes," Hannibal snarked back.

Drake stepped in close, sniffing, and it was everything in Hannibal not to recoil, but hold himself statue still as Drake's fingers teased over the tattoo, making his already iron hard dick throb and leak. He couldn't stop from jerking however, when Drake ran his index finger the length of him, gathered that droplet of pre-cum, and licked it off. "My methods of staking a claim are somewhat different," Drake murmured under his breath. "Leave us!" he barked at Jarko.

The last thing Hannibal saw was Drake's fangs. _So, this is it,_ he thought, surprisingly calm.

He spun back into awareness with the salty echo of blood in his mouth, achingly hard, and all of his senses, especially smell, went to ~~eleven~~ eleventy one. "Not again," he mumbled, trying to make sense of it all.

"No, not again." Drake stood over him, naked, hard, chin streaked with blood (_My blood_ Hannibal thought, licking his lips), eyes yellow with lust.

And Drake was on him, _in_ him, filling him to the brim in one smooth thrust, so good, so right, just on the edge of hurt, _mastering_ him instantly in all the ways Hannibal's most secret heart desired. (Finding and filling those places that Blade never could, never would.)

Slave again, only infinitely moreso.

_No, not my Slave._ Dark amusement colored Drake's voice in his mind as he pumped his hips, wringing an involuntary moan of pleasure from Hannibal. _My Consort. A new breed, to wipe out the old. A Hunter who stands at my side as I fight to reclaim what is mine._

Drake's hand, hard and calloused, wrapped around Hannibal's cock and stroked in time to his thrusts, milking him as he flooded Hannibal with pleasure, singing in his mind the old songs of blood and glory and honor, telling Hannibal of how he'd have the strength to walk in the sunlight once the transformation was complete, leaving him no place to hide as the old Hannibal was broken and made anew.

Spending the rest of eternity getting fucked like this while waging the secret war against the others?

_And amusing me -- in more ways than one -- with your impudent tongue_.

Wait, Drake liked his motormouth?!

_A King is only as good as his Fool._

Oh yeah, this was going to be _nothing_ like the old days. "Good sex makes me hungry," Hannibal managed to choke out as the synapses in his brain fried because Drake was getting him Right. There. with every stroke. "Can I eat Danica when we're done?"

Drake laughed at him, fangs barred.

Hannibal meant to say something to him about that, something like "my, what big teeth you have", but the world turned to static as he came in a hot, blinding rush.

When it was over, and he could catch his breath, Hannibal said, "Is there time for round two? Because I could still totally suck you off. Also, I'm so hungry, I could eat Jarko. You down with that? I don't want to seem selfish or greedy or anything."

Drake's rumbling chuckle told him all he needed to know.


End file.
